Reichstag: Rebirth
"We want that zombies get to a new level: Bigger than the Campaign and more popular than multiplayer". Jimmy Zielinski. "This map, would be 10 times better than Der Riese, Origins and Mob of the dead togheter" Anonymous Treyarch worker in the Gamescom. "Fight the undead nazi's on the undone battle of Reichstag, where all begins... and everything ends on the WWI" -Level description http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_level/Draft Reichstag: Rebirth, also known as Reichstag or Final Start, it's the second map in the storyline of "The Tommorrow it's the past", ''made by ZombieBloods. Overview This map is located in Berlin, Germany. Specifically in the Reich building, iconically known for its appearance in the campaign of Call of Duty: World at War, in the last mission (Downfall). Dating in November 8, 1919. History After the events of the WW1, the Nazis had called to the 935 Group to revive fallen soldiers. So they had ordered Hyena and Edward to utilize 115 ... but everything failed. The zombies spread around ... and they seek reich brains. Map Layout Reichstag is considered one of the largest maps of all of zombies. It's huge like Moon, and it's pretty open for training. It has 10 parts: Lobby room This is the starting area (the same one as the Campaign). There is one debris for 750 points. Weapons: * M1 Garand (600 points) * SVT-40 (500 points) Perks: * Quick Revive (500 points solo- 1500 co-op) Main Room 1 This one of the biggest areas. There are two debris, both for 1000 points Weapons: * MP40 (1100 points) * M1A1 Carbine (800 points) Downstairs room The closest-corner area. No debris. Perks: * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points) Upstairs room Large alley with 3 debris. One for 500 points (Tiny room); one for 750 (Couch room); and one for 1250 (Main room 2). Weapons: * Sawed- Off Double Barreled Shotgun (1000 points). There's one box spawn point. Tiny room Little room with no debris. Perks: * Mule Kick (4000 points) Couch room Mid- size room. No debris. Weapons: * Kar98k Scoped (1500 points) * AK74-U (1200 points). Perks: * Who's Who (2000 points) Main room 2: Another large room. It has 2 debris; both for 1000 points. Weapons: * STG-44 (1200 points) * BAR (1800 points) There's one box spawn point. This is the spawn area. Balcony Mid alley, there's no debris on it. Perks: * Speed Cola (3000 points) Rush Area: This area is the largest of the map, with stairs and 4 debris of 750 points each one Library room: Weapons: * Thompson (1200 points) Perks: * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points). Mortar room: Perks: * Juggernog (2500 points) This room contains the power switch Outside room This room contains one debris. It costs 2000 points) Weapons: * M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points). * Bowie Knife (3000 points). Perks: * PHD Flopper (2000 points). Last Balcony: * Pack A Punch Machine (5000 points). Features * A new wonder weapon: The Volcanic Death * Electro Shock and Turret defenses return. * A new enemy: Voknalor. * A new major Easter egg: Creeping Darkness. Weapons Starting weapons: * Mauser C96 * Stielhandgrenade Wall Weapons: * M1 Garand * SVT-40 * MP40 * M1A1 Carbine * Sawed- Off Double Barreled Shotgun * Kar98k Scoped * AK-74U * STG-44 * BAR * Thompson * M1987 Trench Gun Box weapons: Most common weapons in the top, most weird at the end: * Type 100 * Gewehr-43 * FG42 * Type-99 * DP-28 * Mosin Nagant * KN-44 * ICR-1 * RK5 * XM-53 * Drakon * SVG-100 * Locus * Dingo * Gorgon * BRM * M8A7 * Kuda * Weevil * Sheiva * Haymaker 12 * 205. Brecci * KRM-262 * Man-O-War * Ray Gun * Monkey Bombs * Gersh Device * The Volcanic Death (Only one player can get it) * Ray gun Mark 2. Buildables: * Zombie Shield * Maxis Drone * Trample Steam * Electric Trap * Turbine Opening Custence '''Nikolai': "What? Why appear here?" Richtofen: "Only three steps far to save the world and get a better tommorrow". Dempsey: "You killed yourself, myself and Takeo!? Andthat light from the robot told us we have to go. I should never trust you.. WHY WE APPEAR HERE?!". Richtofen: "It's Reich! 115 Apocalypse just got released" Nikolai: "So?" Dempsey: "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Richtofen: " What I DO? I do nothing. Our future depends of THE ROBOT". Takeo: "The Evil it's UNLEASHED! That's the problem". Richtofen: "Don't worry... Our lifes are safe". (Zombies appear) Richtofen: "We will have a new world... A... Better.... END!" (Creepy music, games start) Ending Custence NOTICE: THE ENDING CUSTENCE HAPPENS WHEN YOU COMPLETE THE EASTER EGG "CREEPING DARKNESS". Dempsey: "So that's it... Whoa, that was intense." Richtofen: "Yeah, intense. But we are, at least, two steps away to save the future." Takeo: "Where's the evil? I mean, where we must go?" Richtofen: "I... just don't know. Remember: We depend of the teleporter." Nikolai: (Drinking vodka), "Well let's go!" Dempsey: "Are you sure? Because I think we are forgeting something." Richtofen: (Taking the green pearl and the Volcanic Death). "I got it. Let's go." (They teleport). Perks * Quick Revive * Juggernog * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 * Deadshot Daiquiri * Mule Kick * Electric Cherry * Widow's Wine Achievements/Trophies * Creeping Darkness (100G/ Gold Trophy): '''In Reichstag: Rebirth, discover the power of the Unupentium. * '''Welcome to my mind (50G/ Silver Trophy): '''In Reichstag, discover the future of our heros. * '''Burned, Vok, BURNED! (25G/ Bronze Trophy): '''In Reichstag, kill "him" with The Fire. * '''Am I a drunk? (50G/ Bronze Trophy): '''In Reichstag, get all the perks. * '''WWI Shield (25G/ Bronze Trophy): '''In Reichstag, kill 50 zombies with the shield. Easter Eggs # '''Research the future of our 4 young characters, and find the first 115 meteor. # A new song "Like all Begins" (sung by Kevin Shewrood), can be activated in the map. Get 3 teddy bears to activate it: * First one on the starting room, in the next of Quick Revive. *Second one at the couch room, just right in a corner *Third one at the outside room, stuck in the mast. #A big picture of The giant, 'can be see in the starting room. If you press 'use', the character would make a quote that they had already been there with the zombies. Surprinsingly, Richtofen make a quote giving a mention of how the 4 use the travel in time to save the future. #In the corner of the tiny room, if you have a sniper; there's a message that said: "....always taught Richtofen that WE must win the war. Ehr, ok. I would tell Hyena and Salim that I used 115 on Richtofen to drive him crazy... and not remember anything else... (smuged).... Dr. Ludvig Maxis". #If someone stand where Speed Cola is, you can hear a scream of a woman saying: "I DO NOT LIE! HELP ME! IT WAS HIM! (cries)." #There is a hidden g-strike laying outside the map. Through No-clip on Pc, you can take it. #In the wall of the starting room, there's a message that says: "Future is your past". #There're 5 radios in this map, 2 of them said how the teleporter help you how to go back in time. Other 3, said the Hyena and Peter McCain story. #Similar to Origins and Der Riese , if you go prone to a perk machine, you receive 25 points. Radio Messages Main article: www.Nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/Reichstag:_Rebirth/Radio_messages Quotes Main article: www.Nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/Reichstag:_Rebirth/Quotes Trivia *There are 5 pictures of other zombies maps around Reich: The Giant, Kino Der Toten, Nuketown Zombies, Shangri-la and Die Rise. *Zombie behavior it's very similar to Verruckt, were zombies can even sprint *This is the first map where you can actually see Hyena. *This map tell the story about why the Nazi's want 115 for his soldiers. *His boss, Volkanor, it can be confused with Dr. Friederich Steiner. *"Where all begins and ends". Said Jimmy Zielinski about this map. *This map it's bigger than Moon, but smaller than Green Run. *There are certain references to Samuel Stulingher. *Four (young) original characters back: #'Tank Dempsey acts like Origins, but it has a little of Shi No Numa and Der Riese. #'Nikolai Belinski '''start to get problems with the alcohol. #'Takeo Masaki acts very similar to Origins, 'but less self- confident. #'Edward Richtofen, '''it's a little bit crazier than Origins' Richtofen. Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Fanon